User talk:Plaguenumber3
Plaguenumber3 (talk) 07:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC)ok just checking this feature out for myself... ok simple breakdown timePlaguenumber3 (talk) 17:19, April 29, 2013 (UTC) messages Hello plaguenumber3......So what is the brotherhood of the Dajakk going to be doing in the Plague campaign? looking for ward to your response... well depending on what is in that vault we could be either here for samples to experiment on, battlefield data (IE this form of daemon energy does this), or like i said it could just be our porducts so we could have sold out to another warlord. however the one absolute fact is that we are somehow certain that this will give a .00000046% benefit to the production of the 'true' Dajakk Plaguenumber3 (talk) 18:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) hmmm...i was thinking of an Inquisitorial quarantine...captured samples if you will....something powerful enough to affect space Marines.....and culd you give me a quick run-down of what the brotherhood does? their page......intimidates me......Sahron (talk) 18:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) legend of the Ca'Tu secotor Banne'en'sho ceceile crowley Thanks man ill wait to actually use the character, Da Big WAAAAAGH! is a work in progress i really just wanna use some characters ive casted arlready. and also Ceclie is a convenient Champion. Thank you again its a pleasure co labing with ya.T42 (talk) 20:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Karr'an'sho Ticious general participation please edit _____ other Oi so idfk where anything is in the galaxy is the Kronus and Halo expanses near Tau space?T42 (talk) 02:56, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Its close enough closer than the males from or eye o terror I'll give you a map link when I can get on. The Watch operates much the same way as the Deathwatch does except they have no huge watch stations. Theirs are usually associated with an Inquisitorial fortress but most are aboard strike cruisers. Basically it is their job to try to catch and crush potential schismatics and rebels before it becomes necessary to call in the assault Marines. Like the Grey Knights they tend to be reactive rather than take the offense as the Deathwatch sometimes does. Drat I keep forgetting to sign Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:19, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey man I got kinda far in Da Big WAAAAGH! and soon will be transfering the really lengthy Noteable conflicts into thier own pages. But id like you to see how i did with Cecile and if i did anything wrong please do not hesitate to tell me so, id hate to be responisble for buchering your character.T42 (talk) 04:04, May 8, 2013 (UTC) O and Andrews not dead just so you know. i would never kill off someonelses character. but if u want me to change it i will.T42 (talk) 04:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) One point of note the date the sigmus battle happens is 600 years before Cecile and Andrew even meet and the he's only going to be 8. Otherwise the only other issue is ticious' direct involvement he will have a bit of a preoccupation with the ca'tu sector though the on world tech could be helping with his research into blanks and dolman gates. Otherwise a fairly good writing spelling errors but good Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry been tied up for the last few days im just stuck on da big waaagh! gonna be wirting Snake Eyez for a day or two see if i get unblocked im trying to make it flow naturally, the fight between Redglare and Cecile. just need a little more though on the matter.T42 (talk) 05:35, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Finished Da Big WAAAAAGH! plz tell me if i sued your characters correctly and if i havent done satisfactory tell me what you thing i should change pertaining to the forces of chaos.T42 (talk) 02:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC) You mislabeled the scola its schola Chaotica the adeptus are the students but otherwise works out well enough Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Shure go ahaead man.T42 (talk) 23:57, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I love military SNAFUs! a sandbox... Through the warp by columbussage-d47j0ax.jpg Cultist heavy shock trooper by taurus chaoslord-d4ogaju.jpg Chaos reigns by columbussage-d47izzn.png Codex astartes background by mrnikart-d5opzmk.jpg New race idea Ok no name idea as of yet but i got a biology plot and a unique weapons tech. 1) evolving from coral, seasponge like creature ect. whatever i decide to name these guys are a highly mutagenic race whose biology is increadibly unstable. they will often undergo major physialogical changes at least five times within their lifetimes including changes in mass, skelital structure, muscle structure, gender, and limb composition. Without an non-bilogical agent to steady their biological changes the average lifespan of this race is little over thrity years. due to their own high evolutionary rate, and extensive matabolism they often generate extensive body heat and need cooler arias to live. also do to thei own mutagenic nature particularly during war outside stimuli such as weapons damage, or enemies encountered or devoured they will mutate to adjust. the races discovery of augmentics was a god send to this race, with a non-biological interface that could still interact with the body they were able to figure out a way to stableize their own mutagenic process and by extent expand their lives significantly longer than what was before. 2) the weapon plan: seeing as their own bodies were unstable and constantly adjusting to other external threats the (whatever i name em) instead created an form of weaponry unique to their own physiology. orriginating from a desire to create an unpenatrable defence at key enterances to instalation points. the first modle of this weapon was referd to as the fireweave barrior. what began as a simple sheild tech idea though was quickly adopted to a weapons purpose and also proved most effective. since that time firewave weapons have become the standard, even after encounters with new spacefarring races...(which only further went to prove the weapon's effectiveness) the fire wave and weave both work on the principle of sending a stream of highly charged energy forwards in a stream of a set distance. this energy wave orrignally designed simply with the (insert name) pyhsiology in mind was addapted to serve as a all purpose wave. by overcharging the particles of whatever passes through the stream any physical object that passes instaltaniously combusts into plasma, while concentrated energy is dissapated and instead follows the energy stream. in a defensive arrangement the fireweave is the ultimate weapon of deterance, no enemy is willing to pass over territory where this defensive wall is layed for risk of their lives, and when worn as a skirt by certain mechas almost anything that gets too close will soon be melted down. as an offensive weapon the firewave is a short range but highly effective weapon of destruction, enemy fire is melted down before it can reach an active firewave cannon while defenses, armor and enemy troops alike all will instaltaniously ignite and melt down. Fission Caster -Necron tech A Long range weapon of Necrontyr design. The self charging weapon contains a single shot in it's cells requiring a short recharge time after firing. For Necron Deathmarks whom almost exclusively have any access to this weapon, their pocket dimension makes any threat of waiting for this recharge a non-factor. The weapon does not fire as most other weapons do. instead the weapon incites rapid intense fission in a indicated target. A target "hit" by this weapon will suddenly find their body, gear, and even some of the air around themselves transformed into a miniature white star. This sudden Fission combustion is extremely dangerous to nearby targets of the target as well, the single second flair of starfire melts metal, incinerates flesh, and in the case of those further away severely burns. new message board Cool love the Undyings involvment. Thank you plauge, ill be shure to write this in soon on the Undyings page. T42 (talk) 20:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ok got your blog.....i meant loopy as in a little funny, occasional laugh to lighten things up, to make the darkness seem darker, and what is this about sub-dajakk life-forms? plz elucidate. Sahron (talk) 01:52, June 22, 2013 (UTC) PLAUGE CHAT NOW PLZ!T42 (talk) 04:54, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok man got ur message bout the campaingn idea sounds great i could make the other two chaos warbands but i think id rather get someone elses ya know make it more inclusive. But overall great setup.T42 (talk) 01:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Oi u still here? Chat would b nice.T42 (talk) 04:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) hey i got yur invite, responded, sent force, is it possible that icould get a bribe too? lolz. Hey added dajakk to the plague (in interlude). thx for listening oh wait could you send me the exact name and date of your new campaign? want to add it to the Warden's article. If you need help contact me , i'd love to help. Sahron (talk) 21:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ok if you want help im going to need complate force lists on a seperate page, that way i could copy/paste to a doc and have them up at the same time, call me when you are finished, and since you are in control im going to need a rough outline of what you want from me, and thx for the critique, my brain was frazzled by finals......will work on it.Sahron (talk) 01:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Trolls? No page damage? Ill see what I can do 07:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Plauge its T, i had the 2nd part of the crusiade all written up but then my comp took a shit. Ill get it wrtten as soon as my main computer is back obline. It consists of mostly the Thunder Lance and Equalizers holding the line on the plnet that you stat has been turned into a battle ground. The Leaders are the Eq 7th Co.'s Captian, Blood and Great Brother White Wolf. And im also going to add an intermission with a Gene-Lord, Baltazar. (Baltazar may end up defecting to the Dajakk to escape the Gene-Kings wrath for his recet failures in leading the Dark Maws.)T42 (talk) 19:49, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Im quite sorry, i dont wanna go through the hassle of rewriting the whole damned thing. But i might just do that anyway if i cant find the txt in my computers history. Im on a back up comp right now.T42 (talk) 19:59, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Tell T42 to go to the Creative Universes Wiki Chat Ok? Schulz 02:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) plz excuse my abscence, family matters.Sahron (talk) 23:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC) tell me what i need to do. Hey i read the calipsean crusade.........liked it. forgive my intrusion but i fixed some typos. the steel wardens 5th are ready for battle, give me a story (they can almost all die, just make it epic) and i'll type it up. sry again for my abscence..family stuff. looking forward to (finally) participating. Sahron (talk) 23:15, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Read your message...steel wardens ok? plz pretty plz? with kittens and sugar and....(Steel wardens burst in) NO SUGAR OR KITTENS! NOW START WRITING OR WE"LL KILL YOU FOR TREASON! oh i fixed the plague up a bit, check it out. also if you want you could fix it up a little, just tell me when you do it ok? thx for not killing me for desertion, the shit this week was horrible. thx for reading. Hey still waiting for confirmation of whether i can work on Chapter 4 of the calipsian sub-sector crusade. thx for reading. Plz reply. Sahron (talk) 00:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) OK i'm just going to go ahead and START chapter 4......and please give me some quick details about the Nurglites....i' alwasy liked nurgle's champions.....so polite.Sahron (talk) 00:29, July 7, 2013 (UTC) oh and a quick summary of wat happened so far..i read it...but my mind is like a sponge...step on it and everything goes everywhere......which is what has been happening lately....Sahron (talk) 00:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) not to bother but i need deployments too....who are the steel wardens with? who are they fighting? (my brain is a stepped on sponge right now) where? when ? why not how? FFUUUUUU...cant start.....perfection instincts tingling! thx for reading.Sahron (talk) 00:40, July 7, 2013 (UTC) got your message..answered most of my questions.....but what would the steel wardens be trying to do? will they have support? what do they hope to acheive? will they acheive it? (its your story...i dont want to screw with it)Sahron (talk) 00:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ok got yur message..trying to come up with a good story......im probably going to have them all die (dont tell anyone) save for a few.........Sahron (talk) 16:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Plauge im back after a few week long haitus. (both my computers shitted out on me) ill be back to the Hordes Crusaide in no time ill do Ch.5 from Balthazars point of veiw. belive me when i say its good to be back. ;)T42 (talk) 22:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) whoopsie..read your message....oops...CHANGE STORY TIME! watchers r trolled. ok so the basic thing is that the steel wardens are trapped behind enemy lines (pestilencia legionis if im correct) when they teleport in. the thunder lancers cant help them (they are BEHINd enemy lines) so they have to fight their way clear...or can they? you like plague? tell me if its all good. is there anyone im supposed to know about? (such as chaos commanders?) otherwise im finishing up the story tonighty and imma writing tommorrow. thx for readin Sahron (talk) 22:41, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Can ya wait 3 days till I am back? What so ever, I give to disposal several million soldiers, vehicles, a Warhoud which may not take a scrach, a 2 Shadow Squads, an Obliterator for which I hope will have the honor to like defend a wall breach and kill like 1000-3000 guardsmen and wreck several vehicles, before the relief force arrives and blasts the remaining loyalist vermin into smithereens. (Abysal horror) i ask you plague, as leader of this collab to tell abyssal horror that his vhicle, if fielded, will be shot at by any competent imperial, and that it WILL suffer damage, which can be repaired after the crusade. sry thats just my thoughts.Sahron (talk) 22:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) oh i thought about drawing some monochrome(since i only use pencil) is that k?Sahron (talk) 22:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) monochrome drawings...with pencil...and Abyssal is going to have reality smashed into his face....(im NOT going to kill it)...thx for aproving...ill start tomorrowSahron (talk) 23:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I need to PRIVATELT message you with the story. is there a way to pm u? if not then could i plz email u?Sahron (talk) 23:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) do i access?Sahron (talk) 23:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) did chapter 4..its short but im already in another chapter mentally, tell u more later....Sahron (talk) 18:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) added a little story to the end of my chapter (chpt 5) of the Calipsian crusade. though you ought toknow, and whats the next available chapter? Sahron (talk) 14:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC) hello, im wondering as to whats the next chapter i can work on? Sahron (talk) 22:18, July 14, 2013 (UTC) thx fro voicing yur concerns....but 1 In my mind the chaos feet was not so massive that it could cover the world like a swarm, ships would probably split up and attempt to fly over key areas of the planet, thus spreadin the fleet thin. 2 I also assumed they would be too busy bombarding, off-loading, plagifying, to really EN MASSE take on a battlebarge. 3 i explicitly stated that the battlebarge was pretty much dead, with only a rag tag fleet of ships protecting her. 4 the cruiser is a force to be feared and also a force that DIVERTED or hit and ran against the enemy, it DID NOT take them on, once the refugees were through it was GONE. 5 rescuing people is what the Steel Wardens do. Its on their page too if anyone cares to read it. 6 in warhammer 40k casualties are measured in the millions, if not billions. a single man with a jammer killing 1000 troops or so doesnt even make a dent, he was there to introduce a resistance movement that i may use later...... 7 You dont like the fact that i cribbed imperial navy fleet elements? you should have destroyed them BEFORE landing, its like not securing a drop zone aka VERY BAD. 8 Mary sues? Excuse me if I like my characters. (you can kill him any time, i give u my permission) thank you for sharing your thoughts, i look forward to your responses.15:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) the above message was me by the way. Sahron (talk) 15:35, July 15, 2013 (UTC) also id like to hear these flak messages you received...i couldnt find them on yur talk page....Sahron (talk) 15:36, July 15, 2013 (UTC) oh and the swamp was based on an actual thing that happened in WW2, were the allies parachuted into an area flooded by the nazis. The americans lost many men, men who had drowned because they didnt have a quick-release button on their gear, forcing them to claw at their harnesses while they were dragged deeper into the waters by the weight of their equipment. the casualties there i believe had exceeded the 1000 mark, mainly due to drowning. And no, i don't believe that the minions of nurgle would be sufficiently "blessed" to be able to survive without air. People complaining about typos should know that im shivering right now cuz my house is too cold, that i have stupid fingers, and that they are free to fix any typo i made, ever, i give my permission. just tell me wat you fixed. the above message was also me.Sahron (talk) 15:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ok im fine with everything you said, but dont EVER say that i am Mary-Sueing again. Imperial propaganda posters call it (the rescue of the refugees) a victory, but at the cost of 50 marines and thousands of dead PDF. Afterwards the steel wardens were forced into a desperate retreat as they get cut-off from their allies, losing many astartes and PDF tag-alongs in the process (to be discussed in my next chapter). If i was Mary-sueing i would have had the entire chapter come in, commit Extirminatus, end of story the fanon hates me now. the rescue of civilians means nothing in the overall context of the war, in fact its generally done in real life, just not planet-wide. The steel wardens couldnt even save as many as half the population, which chaos will probably have its way with. As for 3-rd person historical its a good way to explain WTF is happening in the overall context of the war.Thre's a reason professional authors such as DAN ABNET use 3-rd person historical, then switch to narrative. just because i'm raining on the chaos parade does not mean i'm mary-sueing. I take it as a personal insult. thx for readingSahron (talk) 15:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ok they did not hold the entire fleet at bay.....the battle barge was for all intents and purposes detsroyed ( it could move and had life support- thats it!) while the cruiser DELAYED or DIVERTED the enemy. I'm not stupid. As for me taking it the wrong way: calling someone a Mary-Sue is a pretty bad insult...especially when they are rescuing refugees (like 40k gives a crap), refugees that would prob do nothing but be in the background anyhoo. besides....there's still over half the pop still on planet....and i am repeating what I said AGAIN. plz read my messages instead of skimming them! I told you wat would happen if I was a Mary-Sue last message. Honestly...could a ship busy with whatever its doing rly hit such a tiny target as a civilian craft??? i mean sure the guns are accurate, but theyre made for the bigger, slower Naval ships, not teeny tiney civilian craft. i mean sure they would/could shoot at them. If i do any fix I'll prob increase the size of the DELAYING force, if it bothers ppl so much. and u never did send me the flak messages..... thx for listening. PS im not mad, just mildy irritated. The chapter was meant to be an introduction, I just want to move on with this and start the next available one. Sahron (talk) 22:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC) oh and i was wondering.....were are the Steel Wardens in the map you drew? I suggest positions too for the map, no one is going to dispute where their armies are......and if they do you override since yur the leader of this project. oh and topography would be nice too. thx for readin.Sahron (talk) 22:59, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Plague. I'm at a loss as to how to fix the evacuation in my chapter in the calips crusade. tips would be nice. thx for reading. Sahron (talk) 20:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm kinda busy so can you edit the space evacuation bit then. But dont mess with anything else plz. Sahron (talk) 14:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Almost done with reviewing my chapter.....tell me again what is the current status of enemy and loyalist forces plz? oh and a nice pretty map would be nice too (id love for you to put down positions (including my astartes, dont rly care where they go, just as long as they are seperated from the main allied forces...hint, hint...) thx for listening. Sahron (talk) 22:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) umm ok thx for the map......i recognize some of the symbols, but your explanations for the others got cut off. ok im going to start the chapter within 24hrs. Sahron (talk) 18:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) my new chapter name...Glorious Retreat has problems with the title font..plz help me fix it.Sahron (talk) 15:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) thx plague, you save my butt again. thx for the warning fixed it. But i personaly think that if someone turns their nose up at it because of that then they can all go to hell. still fixed it though. oh and the chapter is done, sry fro the length, im ready fro the next available one. Sahron (talk) 19:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC) hey plague....I'm ready to add another chapter to the alipsean crusade. just wondering when the next chapter will be available. thx fro listening.Sahron (talk) 02:08, August 8, 2013 (UTC) hey plague just wondering when the next chapter is available in the calipsean sub-sector crusade for writing thx for listening. Sahron (talk) 22:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) hey plague thx for opening it.......hey what happened you were gone for a while... thx for listening. Sahron (talk) 19:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) As you wanted, here are some of what they did to update them: New Lord/hero mount, lahmian themed with concubines everywhere & rare unit nuke dual kit. http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1460002a Updated Zombie dragon mount and new monster thats kinda like a combination of a zombie dragon and a tomb banshee. http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1290005a Isabella got an infinatly better sculpt. http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1460010a Heinrich and Krell are back, the latter resculpted: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1460012a Weight clampack: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1460008a Necromancer Clampack: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1250029a Carin Wraith Clampack: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1250030a Tomb Banshee Clampack: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720003a&prodId=prod1250031a New Black knights & ethereal cavalry that run through you and hurt you: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720005a&prodId=prod1460004a Monsterous infantry box sets of Super Ghouls & blood starved mutant vampires: http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=cat720005a&prodId=prod1460006a Hope it helps. Sadness eclipses Happiness 23:35, August 20, 2013 (UTC) hey plague..funny you say that....i was worried about you too....college is starting up so im rly busy, give t42 the next chapter, ill go after him. thx for listening. Sahron (talk) 18:32, August 21, 2013 (UTC) CHAAATT42 (talk) 04:40, August 22, 2013 (UTC) im just gonna ask if ur good with chapter badge i really need it! http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Skylar22 o need a chapter badge u good at making onre for my page!?? http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sons_of_Becol The Brotherhood of the Dajakk Hey, dude. I'm linking to the Brotherhood from my chapter, the Dragon Brothers RE: Dragon brother Yes, you can edit sections of the article. Jochannon (talk) 12:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ok plague im ready to start editing the calip subsector crusade...but i need to talk to you first on chat...can you arrange a time and date( 1-7pm is best, any day) that we can go on chat? thx for reading......Sahron (talk) 17:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) thx...ill meet with you soon...Sahron (talk) 20:42, September 3, 2013 (UTC) This is Ghost FYI, using my phone to leave this message. Read your sources Plague the webway gate was already there and all they did was add a psychic core to reactivate it, the webay's secrets belong to only the Eldar. And like I've dead before Dolmens gates aren't mobile therefor your Cryptek sounds like a Dumass to te highest level. Also this is the Empeor of Mankind the smartest human ever who was leading the Admech also if you read your sources closer at one time the Eldar shared thir secrets to The Emp. And even if the Cryptek could move Ito another location the Webyway would shunt him out before he could even tell if his attempt was successful. PS If the Emperor was guiding Admech that means try could t figure it out! I'm up for it. :P Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 23:02, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Plague, it was a joke. I like the Dajakk and i realise what a buch of chaos pricks they are. I was just kidding. 40kfan (talk) 03:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC) It's cool. Listen all I want to do is make a few badass factions and put them into stories so I can watch them fight the forces of evil or whatever. That's the reason a joined this wiki, and thats why I bother people with my bull@#!$. I'm sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable 40kfan (talk) 04:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Wait, If the marines baleful Know so much about the Brotherhood, then can they intervene during the Calipsan Sub- Sector Crusade? 40kfan (talk) 19:29, October 1, 2013 (UTC) No problem, sry for bothering you 40kfan (talk) 21:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) The War for Landes Prime; Dragon Brothers and Dajakk Hey, dude; I saw that your dreaded Dark Mechanicum brethren are taking part in the invasion of Landes Prime, and I had a few thoughts about them and my Dragon Brothers: Maybe we could have them meet and fight, and build them up into serious rivals. I thought that maybe the Brotherhood of the Dajakk could have found out about a person on Landes Prime whose Genetic makeup would be of inestimable value in their researches; the Dragon Brothers are occupied on Landes Prime doing stuff like escorting supply convoys and guarding civilians. So the Dajakk could attack a refugee camp or something to find it guarded by the Dragons. Maybe the Dragon brothers could drive off the Dajakk, and theperson in question would later join the Dragon Brothers, so the Dajakk would have a reason to go after the Dragon brothers specifically. Or, as I thought of a bit after that, perhaps the 'person' in question is really twins: the Dajakk would capture one, the Dragon Brothers would save the other, and they would each raise and train of them to become a champion of the two orders. Epic story potential. Anyway, just an idea, hope you like it. Jochannon (talk) 14:27, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cool. So let's see how the war plays out a bit, and then put our guys head-to-head. Jochannon (talk) 05:21, October 5, 2013 (UTC)